Once Upon A Time
by faeriecatcher1
Summary: Christine comes back, but life for her and Erik is definitly not a happy ending...suck at summaries please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I am known for my funny stories…but I've decided to try and write a serious story. So I hope you guys like my first serious fanfic!

The phantom crouched down again and stared at his music box, still playing its sweet yet taunting melody. Angrily he covered his face in shame and embarrassment. The mob was gone, and so was Christine, she was with Raul now. His one true love, his essence, his other half, gone, most likely for forever. He did not understand why she had left him in this darkness, when she knew the pain it caused him. All he knew was that once again his face had brought unhappiness, despair and for the millionth time he wished for beauty. She had said things about his soul, but how could one have a good soul after living his life? Erik stayed in a trance for days, sitting near his music box wishing and hoping for a Christine, that he would probably never see again. Hunger was what finally brought him out of this trance, but instead of eating, Erik did what he did best, the only way he had survived so many years in isolation before he met Christine he played music.

"Erik?" a small voice called from the lake interrupting his thoughts. Not recognizing the voice in his distraught state annoyed he yelled, "Who dares disturb me, at this day and hour, as I compose _my_ music?" However, instead of running away in fear, like Erik wanted, the voice started to sing.

"Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty… Angel of Music! My protector Come to me, strange Angel!"

Erik stopped playing immediately, could it be? Erik turned to see Christine smiling. His first response was one of anger need she torture him more? Without turning around in a deep voice he growled, "Returning so soon? Have you not tortured me enough? Leave me before you cause any more pain!" his voice echoed off the walls, for what seemed like minutes, and Christine was speechless. How was she to begin to apologize?

"I---left Raoul Erik, I never should have gone with him in the first place, I made a terrible mistake, please Angel forgive me." Christine looked down at her dress, yet instead of responding as she had hoped, he started to laugh,

"Don't you see Christine? The tables have turned, it is you who now grovels for my affection and love, and my power over you is restored!" He emphasized this by smashing the organ keys with his fist. Christine still determined to prove herself answered back at once her voice rising,

"Erik! I know you are surprised that I came back, and whether or not you believe my intentions are true, I am here to stay." And with that being said, she took off her cloak, placed it on the organ, and started to unpack her things. Erik was stunned; did she really want a life with a monster? He started to cry; he couldn't let her throw away her life like this. Startled, Christine came running over.

"Erik---"

" My dear innocent Christine, please ignore my harsh words, but I cannot let you throw your life away for a monster such as myself, no one ever comes back."

"Erik, I have made my decision and have absolutely no doubts about it. Yes I did care for Raoul but I didn't love him, I love _you_ Erik. This is the best decision I have ever made. I am not throwing my life away, because my life is with _you_."

Erik sat their silent not knowing how to respond, as Christine came over and took his hand into hers. Then they heard a splashing noise coming towards them, as if someone was trying to walk through the lake. Christine turned around still firmly grasping Erik's hand and gasped, "Raoul!"

A/N: Sorry it was a short first chapter but the others will get longer…please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter I really hope you like it!

"Christine! I thought I would find you here! What has he done to you? Has he harmed you? Oh Christine I missed you my love!" He boldly ran up to her and tried to kiss her not noticing her hand entwined with Erik's,but she turned away.

"Raoul he didn't kidnap me, I came here on my own, I just---I feel---I care about you Raoul I do, but as a friend nothing more. I love Erik."

Erik let go of her hand abruptly, had she just said she loved him? An unexplained emotion cascaded over him, while Raoul looked as if he had been stabbed with a knife, his face contorted in confusion and pain.

"Christine on the rooftop…"

" I'm sorry Raoul, please try to understand." Christine had never seen anybody look at someone else with as much hate as Raoul looked at Erik.

" Vicotme, you have no need to be here." Erik said calmly.

" Yes I do, I'm trying to take back what is mine! What trance do you have on her?" He drew his sword and Erik fingered his lasso.

"Vicotme, I am as surprised as you that she has decided to stay with me, I have no trance upon her!"

Raoul stepped back into the lake, and splashed his way to the gate, turning around one last time.

" Fine, if you choose him, then so be it, but when you finally realize his true nature, I will not be waiting for you Christine." Raoul started through the gate.

" Ignorant fool!" Erik yelled, " You are the monster because you cannot see beyond a face into a soul!"

Raoul started to respond but shook it off, he was tired he wanted, needed to get home and think.

Christine started to cry, she did love Erik very much so but that didn't mean it did not hurt to lose her childhood friend. Being only a young woman of eighteen this was just all too much for her. Why didn't Raoul understand how much she loved Erik? Christine suddenly felt dizzy, and out of exhaustion and sadness she fainted.

XXXXXX

After delivering Christine to her room, Erik sat down at his organ, but afraid to wake Christine no music flowed from his fingertips. Was this real? Or had he gone so mad this was just an illusion or a dream? Quietly he crept into her room again and gazed upon her sleeping form. Her breathing was steady as her luscious brown curls fell over her face. She was an angel, his angel. Erik didn't know how long he gazed upon her beautiful sleeping body for it seemed like an eternity.

Hours later, Christine slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. She gazed around the room taking in her surroundings, before her tired eyes finally stopped to rest on a tall, cloaked figure standing in her doorway. She slowly left the bed and made her way towards the shape.

" Erik?"

" I am pleased to see that you are awake. I shall make tea." He started to go but Christine grabbed his arm.

"Erik you don't have to be so formal with me, I'm here to stay." And to emphasize this point she gazed up into those eyes, the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with, and slowly brought her lips to meet his.

A/N: sigh…don't you just love romance? Anyway I will update soon:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Susan Kay's book Phantom, or anything having to do with _The Phantom of The Opera._

"Would you like me to start a fire?" Raoul's maid asked nervously; seeing the expression on her master's face, as he stomped inside the house, slamming the door.

"Yes, thank you Anna," Raoul replied grinding his teeth, trying to muster all his remaining dignity. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that Christine had chosen the phantom over him, the vicotme de chagny. Roaul had never been had anything denied to him before. However, Christine was something that money could not buy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik shivered at the feeling of Christine's lips on his. Something inside him had broken, and although it was small, he could tell that she was slowly breaching the barriers he had worked so hard to build. Erik had never felt more vulnerable, than when Christine was around him, touching him. And although he yearned for her touch it scared him that she had that power.

"Christine—" he pulled away from the embrace, touching Christine's hands lightly, still getting use to the fact that he could. "Thank you, you saved me."

"Erik, I could never leave you alone."

In reply, Erik just stared down into those beautiful eyes of his angel., slowly accepting the fact the she was indeed his. Overcome with emotion, Erik pulled Christine toward him, kissing her passionately. As their bodies melded into one, Christine was happy, as she had finally found her happy ending.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days passed like a whirlwind for Christine, as she experienced unknown emotions and many things for the first time. Eventually, Erik regrettably announced that he had to leave her to go into town and get provisions they would need. Reluctantly agreeing, Christine went about cleaning the lair, as she felt it was her duty. Winding through the dark tunnels of his domain, Erik slowly made his way up to the busy streets of Paris. Moving, as silently as usual, but today with an extra effort, as he knew the police would still be looking for him.

Once out onto the street, Erik proceed to get everything he needed, trying to keep as invisible as possible. He carefully crossed the street, heading towards his favorite store. He "personally" knew the owner having bought his compliance with large sums of money, and fear. As he entered the back alleyway, to his relief, he spotted the package waiting for him. Peaking inside he confirmed the items and started to make his way back to the opera house. Yet, on a second notion, he thought he should go visit nadir, who no doubt was wondering what had happened to him. It was as he passed in front of the shop, that he saw her.

No…No…. it couldn't be…how…. it wasn't possible…. Erik thought to himself as he started breathing heavily stumbling and staggering backwards. Memories of that day painfully replayed in his mind.

"_You want to see?"_

_She dropped her mouth in a soundless scream, her hands flinging to fend him off…the pain which sent her running from him, running across the rooftop garden to throw herself against the balustrade that finally blocked her escape, the crumbling stonework giving way beneath the weight of her body and tumbling her, in a shower of flaking mortar, into the courtyard that lay two stories beneath._

It was Luciana!

A/N: suspense you can find out where I am going with this is the next chapter, and if you haven't already noticed I am a hopeless romantic…much to little lemon's displeasure…lol…yay E/C romance! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter…sorry it switches POV's a lot, I hope you like it! And I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! Also, in case you don't know who Luciana is; in the book Phantom by Susan Kay, she tells the story of Erik starting with when he was born, and Luciana was one of the many people described. It's not in publication anymore, although it is excellent. I strongly recommend it for any Phantom phan to read, if you can get it!

Christine paced restlessly around the lair. Erik should have been back by now. Trying to calm herself she attempted to do more cleaning. However, as she looked around hopelessly, Christine realized there was nothing left to clean. Terrible thoughts whirled within her head. What if he had been captured? What if…. no, she quickly dismissed the thought, Erik was smarter than that. Christine sat down on Erik's organ bench, running her hands over the keys. The keys, which had composed some of the greatest music of all time, and she waited.

XXXXXX

Afraid of drawing more attention to himself then necessary, due to his strange behavior, Erik immediately searched for, and ducked into the nearest alleyway. Slowly, he slid down to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. Luciana…after all this time the memory was still painfully clear. He tucked his head in his knees, seeking a position he had been in often. He felt as if his world was colliding on him, he would never be able to escape from his past…Christine! He suddenly thought of her pacing the lair restlessly waiting for him to return. But he couldn't, not in the state he was in; there were so many things she didn't understand. Would she doubt her love for him now that she was alone again? Fear rose up within him, and he knew he had to get to Nadir's. Perhaps from there he could send her a message.

XXXXXXX

It was getting late and Christine had still not heard from Erik. Rationally thinking, Christine knew she shouldn't leave the lair in case he came back. Yet, when she was down there by herself, she felt like a trapped fox. She couldn't even begin to fathom what it must have been like for Erik. All those years in solitude, with the world hating you. Silent tears started to flood down her cheeks, at the thought of what events had made him who he was. She wanted to know his past, and just to simply understand. Erik hardly ever told her about his past. He probably wanted to put it all behind him so that he could love her. Erik meant the world to Christine, and all she wanted was to give him the best life she could. She could never make him forget his past she knew that. That didn't mean however, that she couldn't help his future.

XXXXXX

Nadir opened the door quickly, letting Erik inside. After all, he hadn't seen his friend for a while. The pained look on Erik's face caused Nadir to fear the worst. What had he done?

"Nadir…" Erik muttered in a hardly recognizable voice.

"Erik what have you done?" Nadir asked. Silently trying to figure out the things that would be necessary. Just in case he needed to leave. Yes, he had heard about the hangings and such, and Nadir hoped it wasn't more than that.

" You always assume the worst in me, don't you?" Erik managed a snicker.

"I am not in the mood for your games Erik, by Allah's name what bothers you?"

"Luciana…" he replied. While his eyes glassed over, as he stared into nothingness.

"Luciana?"

"I saw…her…today…at the shop…such a painful memory…"

" Erik, have you started on the morphine again? That's impossible you know, she's dead." Nadir stated.

"I know but…but…for a second I swore…" Overcome with anguish he collapsed into one of Nadir's couches.

" Erik I know it was a shock for you but you have to move on again." Nadir was for once at a lost for words. Then suddenly a look of concern crossed Erik's face.

"Christine! We must send a message…tell her I'm ok…."

"The young ballet girl? I thought you let her go."

" She came back Nadir, she wanted to be with me, she… loves me." A brief smile escaped onto his lips.

"Very well we will write a message at once… "Nadir replied, hurrying off to find a parchment and quill.

"She came back…" Erik whispered to himself silently.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_My dearest Christine,_

_For reasons beyond my control I am not able to return to you yet. However, do not fear, as I am safe, and staying with a close friend. Christine, my angel, I love you; there are so many things that need to be said. I cringe at the thought of causing you worry. I just ask one thing. Christine when I return, will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Erik_

Christine clutched the letter next to her heart, wishing she could be wherever he was to hold him, to kiss him, and to tell him yes, she would love to be his wife.

A/N: I had to put that mushy part at the end, for I felt the story was getting too angsty…sorry little lemon I know you had your hopes up…and since I love fluffy E/C romance I couldn't resist…do not worry for there will be plenty more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Christine read the note over and over again. By now the ink was smeared, and the paper was ripping in many places. She couldn't stop, couldn't believe it was true. She was getting married! She hoped however, that whatever was keeping him from her wasn't too serious. She knew it was just like Erik to say he was ok, so she wouldn't worry; even if he wasn't. She gazed at the simple gold band that adorned her finger. He was so important to her. She needed him, he was her everything.

"Erik…"she whispered softly into the air, "I miss you…come home please."

XXXXXXX

Raoul sat in his study contemplating the events that had transpired. He had already indulged himself with plenty of liquor, and hadn't bothered to shower. He could swear that he could still smell her perfume; a lingering sent that had been embedded into his clothes. Raoul refused to wash any remaining evidence of her away. Of course, his father had been secretly pleased with the news. Now, there was no chance that he could dishonor the family. Raoul shuddered in disgust at the thought. How could his father be so uncompassionate? The love of his life had chosen another, and now he had nothing to live for. Raoul was an empty soul without Christine in his life. Why tarry is all his wealth, when he didn't have anyone to share it with?

What angered him the most however, was the conversation that had emerged after Raoul told his father of Christine's "disappearance".

"_Such a horrible tragedy son, I know how much you liked her."_

"_Loved her dad, more than you could ever imagine." Raoul replied, correcting his father eloquently._

"_I see son, now not to rush you. But, I have some potential batchlorettes lined up for you. All from the right families of course." His father stated matter-of-factly. Raoul stood there taken aback. His face went pale, his knuckles white, and he could just see his hands around his father's throat…_

_"Father why do you care so much about me embarrassing the family? Why can't you worry about _me_ for a change? About _my _well being?"_

"_I _am_ concerned about your well being Raoul. It is better if you forget tragedies and start a new life."_

"_I loved her father, _loved_ her! " he paused before continuing, "I still love her!" His voice echoed throughout the large mansion, his voice ten times louder in the cavernous room that was his study. An awkward silence descended upon the pair, and Raoul's father studied him intently._

"_I see you need more time to recover," his father said coolly, carefully brushing off the invisible lint that lay on his jacket. "Contact me at once when you are ready to be a man, and forget."_

Raoul clutched the chair as the conversation was replayed in his mind. Why was his father so insensitive?

XXXXX

"For Allah's sake Erik, sit down!" Erik had been pacing restlessly for the past hour. Nadir found it extremely aggravating.

"Nadir, what if she left? My proposal was probably too forward. Damn you Nadir, why did you let me include such a thing?"

Nadir sighed; they both knew it had been Erik who insisted putting it in, not listening to Nadir's logic.

"Erik, if she chose to come back to you, then I'm truly sure she will stay." Nadir attempted to calm him.

"NO! Nadir, a girl died from looking at my face. She _died_! My face took the very breath out of another _human_ being. Why would she possibly want to be with me?"

Nadir frowned, if only he could help Erik forget his past and think of his future. Was fate that cruel, to make him see Luciana, just when the circumstances were starting to look brighter? Oh how he wished that Erik could finally find peace within himself.

"Erik please, you have had a rough night, sit down!"

"So many horrible things daroga…Luciana… I'm afraid I cannot be contained any longer; it is doing nothing for my nerves. Farewell." Erik abruptly said heading for the door, his mood swings were as always, very unpredictable. As Erik reached the door he found it to be locked. Nadir knew he was the only man on this earth that could hold Erik against his will.

"Erik come have some tea. If you go back now you'll frighten her."

"Tea? Is that all you can think about daroga?" Erik shouted angrily.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's frightfully good."

XXXXXXXX

Christine sighed, six long hours he had been away. There was no clock, but Christine could have sworn that it had been an eternity. She finally decided to clean the only place in the lair that she hadn't touched, Erik's room. The fact that he had slept in a coffin all those years was unbearable to her. That room scared her very much, and she was afraid of what she could discover as she cleaned. _No,_ she thought to herself, _if I can't face Erik's past, then I don't deserve to be here_. Suddenly filled with a new sense of determination she made her way towards Erik's room.

A/N: Ok there you go; I don't know if I will be able to update this story for a while, I need to get caught up with my others. I hoped I used enough BIG words little lemon…anyway I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Don't mind the sentence in bold, I put that in specifically for little lemon, as she likes it when his knuckles turn different colors.

"Christine…."

She excitedly looked up at the sound of a voice calling her name. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief, Erik had returned!

"Er—" Christine turned around and stopped midsentence. No, it couldn't be him. She foundher breathing was becoming shallower. If Erik found him here…he was already so unstable…. "Raoul, you must leave immediately." She started showing him back towards the exit.

"It's nice to see you to." He answered sarcastically, his strength no match for Christine's.

"Raoul, please leave. I've made my choice, and I love and choose Erik. If Erik finds you down here…"her voice trailed off as she tried to shake the horrible images from her mind.

"That's why I came. Can't I at least visit you every once in awhile? We're still friends right?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Erik would never allow it." She answered quickly, and took a deep breath before continuing, " I love him more than anything. I'm sorry if it pains you to not be able to see me, but I will stay here with Erik forever. If he doesn't wish to leave or let me see you, then I will honor those wishes. I have a new life now Raoul, you must move on."

Raoul stared blankly; he couldn't give her up that quickly.

"Please Christine, even if it's once every 10 years for 5 seconds! If only for two!" Raoul was getting desperate, "I beg you to reconsider."

"I'm sorry Raoul. You have to understand." She looked down at the floor, if only he would just leave her alone. Let her and Erik move on peacefully.

"Well, then at least a hug. Allow me this one final goodbye, help give me closure, it's the least you can do."

Christine fumed; she was not indebted to him for her choices. If she chose not to see him then she didn't owe him anything. However, Christine wanted to get Raoul out of here as fast as she could, and arguing would only prolong his stay. Christine studied his face, and in a way shefelt sorry for him. Even though she loved Erik with all her heart, he would always be her childhood friend who rescued her scarf from the ocean. If one short hug was all he needed to forget her, then so be it.

"Raoul, I am not indebted to you for my choices. Yet, I will give you one hug. Come on lets be quick about it." She answered moving towards him. He spread his arms around her and held her tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stood rigid at the sight before him. They had only hugged for but a second, but that was enough to plant more seeds of doubt in Erik's mind. **He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.** Erik watched a look of absolute horror cross Christine's face as she realized his presence. Immediately, she ran up to him and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. This action took Erik completely by surprise, yet he remained rigid.

"My dear, would care to explain to me what is going on?" he asked in a cool tone.

"I-I…." Christine couldn't find her words.

"I leave you for one second!" he bellowed losing all control, "Why Christine? Do you truly love me? Do you truly love Erik? You said you made up your mind, and at your first chance you come crawling back to the vicotme!" he grabbed Christine in a deathly grip around the wrists. "And what of Erik's proposal? Did you laugh when you received the letter? Did you say to yourself how could I ever marry a beast like him?" Christine strangely lost all fear for Erik at the one moment.

"How dare you!" she screamed, " I wake up one morning and find you gone. Do you know how much worry you put me through? Do you now how much anguish I have suffered?" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I was nothing without you here Erik. When I received your letter I did laugh. I laughed out of joy that I would finally be marrying my one true love. That made so happy Erik you have no idea how much happiness coursed through my veins. I love you."

Erik was taken aback by Christine's sudden outburst, and released his grip on her wrists. Nadir's words replayed in his mind, _Erik, if she chose to come back to you, then I'm truly sure she will stay._ "Leave me, I must be alone. Vicotme you know the way out." Erik staggered to his bedroom.

Christine angrily turned to Raoul who was just standing there open mouthed.

"You're marrying him?"

"How could you not come to my defense? You easily could have stood up for me. Get out now! Leave!"

"Very well, farewell Christine," and with that he walked out the door.

"Farewell Raoul," she added in an inaudible voice, before heading off to talk to Erik. They had much to discuss.

A/N: sorry it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys I'm sry I kinda like disappeared for a long time, but I'm back cause its summer and its much less crazy now thank goodness. So I hope you like this chapter!(sry it's short)

"Erik----" Christine knew she was on unstable ground and that she had to tread lightly.

"What?" Erik rebuked, not realizing the unintended sharpness to his voice, "Christine, I don't know if I can do this."

Christine stared deeply at the man she knew she was meant to spend her life with.

"Erik, I have known Raoul a long time---long before I ever met you---before my father passed away---and although I'm in love with you, Raoul is still my dear childhood friend, I was just---saying goodbye."

"You cannot stay here and continue to see him, even under terms of being his friend." Erik replied calmly, he knew he would not be able to allow it. He hated Raoul with every cell in his body, he had almost stolen Christine from him, and that action alone was unforgivable.

Christine didn't even hesitate, "I understand Erik,"

The silence that followed was indescribable, two people saying so much yet not saying anything at all.

"Oh Christine---" tears started to well up in his eyes, as sobs began to shake his body, she really did love him, she was his, and would be that way until the end of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna had known Raoul since he had been a small child, and had never seen him so distraught before. He refused to eat, and sleep, and kept saying his life was worth nothing without Christine in it. Anna knew how much Raoul had loved the women; every night after spending time with her he was completely on cloud nine, the happiest man in the world. But even so, she found his behavior to be very child like and immature.

"Anna! Bring me some more vodka immediately." She heard Raoul's voice coming from his study.

"I'm sorry sir I cannot allow you anymore liquor."

Raoul's tone became icy, "I said, bring me some more vodka immediately!"

"Raoul de Chagney, look at what you've become!" Anna could not help but raise her voice, "You haven't bathed, ate or slept in days! Imagine if Christine could see you now! This is not the Raoul she knows," she paused, "I can see why she choose the phantom!" Raoul stared back at her for what seemed like hours. She was right, he himself was no better then the phantom; yet…Christine meant the world to him and how was one suppose to cope with a loss like that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadir sat in his rocking chair staring into the last sparks of the fire. It made him feel good that Erik had found happiness no one deserved it more. Especially after all Erik had been through.

However, it also made Nadir feel empty at the same time. He himself had not found anyone in many years…. ever since the death of his wife, and then the death of his son…Nadir sighed he would not let himself live in the past…he knew all too well what happened to people who did. However, it also made Nadir feel empty at the same time. He himself had not found anyone in many years…. ever since the death of his wife, and then the death of his son…Nadir sighed he would not let himself live in the past…he knew all too well what happened to people who did.

xxxxxxxxxxx

hope you enjoyed it! i don't really know where the story is going but i will try to make it good. thanks for reviewing!


End file.
